Let's Start Over
by Chilicupcakes
Summary: "Felicity, I only want you to be happy. And when you were together, thats when you were the happiest" Felicity and Oliver find their way back together, after Thea gets in the way One-Shot


Hey everyone. I hope this story comes out as well I hoped it would. I actually hand wrote it out a few weeks ago, and decided to finally type it out and post it. it will, as of right now, only be a one-shot. But I am OPEN to making it a multi chapter fic.

Felicity was happy today. She had the day off and had been relaxing in her Pj's watching Netflix, about to order in, when Thea had called her and demanded a team meeting. To say she was annoyed was an understatement.

She loved having the team back together. John and Thea had come back last month, and seemed to get along with the new kids. Felicity called them kids, as she felt as though she was a mother bear, protecting her young while out in the city fighting crime. Apart from Curtis, she didn't want to see any of the newbies tonight.

She quickly got changed, forgot about eating, and headed to Thea's. when she got there she was ushered in, and to her delight, it was only Thea, Oliver, John and Curtis.

Thea was thrilled she was there, and if Felicity was using her observation skills correctly, she could see something hidden on the girl's face.

She walked into the living room and noticed Curtis on the couch, John in the doorway to the kitchen, and Oliver standing in front of the TV. Thea had flung herself down on an arm chair in the corner. Everyone had a glass of wine, and she was about to ask for one, when Oliver was handing a glass to her.

She nodded in appreciation. She took a sip, and immediately felt better.

She turned to Thea "So why did we need to meet?"

"I need to say something, and I wanted everyone to be here for it" Thea said

"You're, pregnant, aren't you" Curtis said while eyeing her up

"No! of course not dummy. Why? Do I look pregnant?"

"Oh, no of course not!" Curtis took a sip of his wine, and glanced at John who gave him a smirk "I'm just going to shut up now"

"Ya, that would be preferred" Thea was a little offended. Had she put on weight, she thought to herself. "No, I want us to discuss the elephant in the room"

"What are you talking about Speedy?" Oliver looked puzzled, he turned to Felicity, and she herself shook her head. She didn't have a clue what Thea was talking about.

Felicity was about to speak, when Thea interrupted "You guys need to work out your shit, and just get back together. John and I thought that leaving to fulfill whatever it was we were looking for, would give you the time to sort it out. But it seems as it only made it worse" Oliver tried to say something, but Thea raised her hand at him signalling she wasn't done talking. "Oliver, you have been so broody lately, and I'm sick of it. Felicity, you have some rando boyfriend"

"Hey, his name was Jordan"

"Anyways, I'm so sick of you two not being with each other. We all agree" she pointed between her, John and Curtis "that you need to just hash it out and move past what broke you up"

Oliver had been listening to Thea, but the moment Felicity said 'his name WAS Jordan', he completely zoned out. Wasn't she still dating him? Why wouldn't she say it WAS his name. He didn't want to push his luck, seeing how mad she had been getting at Thea.

"Felicity, I only want you both to be happy. And when you were together, that's when you were the happiest"

"Thea, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but its not that simple"

"Of course it is. You just need to move past what happened, and take Ollie back. He will wait for you forever, and you know that"

She did know that. But she also couldn't get over the fact of how much she had hurt him when she walked out on him. She still loved him and wanted more than anything to be with him again. she didn't want people pushing them together, she wanted to do it on her own time. Felicity hadn't even told any of them that she and Jordan had broken up. And that was over 2 weeks ago.

Felicity had forgiven Oliver months ago. Oliver had apologized for lying to her countless times, but Felicity hadn't been ready then to forgive him. It was only the last time they had an argument that she realized she needed to move past it. Oliver had tried so hard to prove to her that he was worthy of her, and hadn't kept anything from her again. She missed him so much, but by the time she realized she was ready to forgive him, she was dating Jordan.

She didn't want to just rush back into Oliver's arms that soon after the break up. She didn't want him thinking the only reason she went back to him was because she was dumped. She started to tear up.

Oliver could tell she was thinking about something serious, and had tuned out Thea. He also noticed the tears in her eyes. He quickly took the few steps towards her and grabbed her hands and he crouched in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Everyone else noticed her crying, and decided to let them have some time. So John, Curtis and Thea went into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Curtis asked

"Um, I didn't know she would cry. I wasn't being that mean was i?"

"Mean, no. But a little strong maybe"

John stepped out of the kitchen to see Oliver holding Felicity. "You broke her"

"Oh my god. Don't be so dramatic. Oliver will fix it, and then everything will be good" Thea was hopeful. Felicity crying was never part of the plan, but Oliver consoling her, now that was a great addition.

Felicity just buried herself in Oliver's chest. It felt safe, warm, it felt like home. She missed him so much. This hug, was the most contact either one had with each other since the break up, and now she felt guilty for making him come to her rescue.

"Ol…Oliver?"

"Yes Felicity?"

"I am so sorry about everything. I was stupid for walking away from you"

He went to say something, but she had pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. He felt the surge of electricity run through his entire body. He missed her so much. She lightly ran her finger across his lips and pulled it away.

"I thought I could move on. Have a 'normal' life. But I realized a while ago I couldn't picture any kind of life without you in it. And I didn't want to picture anything about my future if it wasn't you beside me. I miss you so much. I want us to be together in every way possible. I love you Oliver. Will you ever forgive me?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But one thought came crashing into his mind.

"What about Jordan?" he felt sick asking about him

"He broke up with me a couple weeks ago. He said I wasn't in love with him. That I was still in love with you. He told me he had wanted to have a future with me, but when I tried to think about marriage, and children, it all came back to you. I had been planning on breaking up with him, but he kind of beat me to it. I didn't say anything earlier, because I didn't want you to think I went back to you just because he didn't want me"

She started crying again. she just told him how she pictured her future. Marriage, and kids.

"Felicity, look at me please"

She looked up at his blue eyes, so full of love, and emotion.

"Whatever happened between you and him, I don't care. I don't care if you broke up with him, or he broke up with you. All I care about is that you came back to me. I love you so much. And I promise I will never do anything again to make you lose your trust in me. You are the love of my life, the light to my dark, I want to marry you and have children with you. I want you to know I will do anything, and everything you ask of me, because I need you Felicity. Every part of you"

She sat there, looking in his eyes. She needed to kiss him, but before she could move herself closer, his hands were on either side of her cheeks.

He stopped an inch away from her face to see if she really wanted this. his eyes met hers and he could see they were full of want, lust, and love. he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

She snaked her arm around his neck and leaned into him. He dropped one of his hands and found her waist and pulled her tighter. After what felt like minutes, she pulled away gasping for air.

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes, then pressed her lips to his once more. They were about to make it more heated when they heard clapping. They quickly pulled apart, and noticed Thea was standing behind the couch. She had a giant smile on her face, and she was giddily clapping.

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you guys! But, can you maybe not have sex on my couch?" she laughed

Oliver and Felicity looked back to each other, both were silently asking the other to get out there.

"Oliver, lets go home"

"What? Like that loft?" he asked her, because he was taken about that she called it home.

"Yes Oliver, the loft. Our home. What other home would I be talking about?" she giggled

Oliver didn't need to be told again. He pulled her up and out the door. Not even caring about saying goodbye to his friends.

Thea tried calling after them but the door slammed too quickly.

Once in the hallway, Oliver grabbed Felicity and pulled her into him. "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

The whole ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. He finally had her back, and was going to do everything in his power to keep her.

2 months later

Felicity sat on the couch, not knowing how to bring up a particular idea to Oliver. How would he take it? Would he get scared away, would he run? Was it too soon?

She and Oliver had only been back together for a short while, but this was it for her. And this 'want' of hers, was only growing more and more each day. She had been thinking about it for a long time. Even before the break up.

She waited for Oliver to come home from the office, going through everything she wanted to say to him. She was lost in thought she didn't hear him come in.

Oliver walked into the loft and saw his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the couch deep in thought. There was a half empty wine glass on the table in front of her.

He didn't want to startle her so he tried to make as much noise as possible, but it was no use. It seemed she was lost in some sort of trance. He walked towards her, calling her name. But she never looked up. He walked in front of her and called out again. This time she looked up.

"Oliver! When did you get home? I didn't hear you come in?"

"Just now. I tried to make a lot of noise. I know you don't like it when I startle you. You looked really deep in thought. What's up?"

"Oh. Just got a lot on my mind. Mostly things about us"

He froze. Was she having second thoughts?

She noticed the scared look on his face "OH! NO! not those kind of thoughts. Happy thoughts. Our future mostly. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Its just, I've been wanting to ask you something. Something big, and I'm not sure how you will react to it"

"Felicity, whatever it is, you can ask me"

He walked towards her and sat next to her. He placed his hands over her hands to help calm her nerves.

"Honey, whatever it is, don't be afraid to ask me ok"

"I don't want to just blurt it out. But I don't really know how else to bring it up"

"Maybe that's the best thing to do" he chuckled

"Umm, I want a baby, Oliver. I want a baby with you. I want us to start a family and I know its probably too soon, but I don't want to waste any more time"

She felt relieved she was able to actually say it, but now she was terrified. She closed her eyes. She should have never have said anything. She felt his hands leave hers, and his weight leave the couch. Stupid Felicity.

"Felicity. Open your eyes please"

She opened them to find Oliver on one knee in front of her, holding out a ring.

"Marry me?"

"Oliver?" her voice was shaky. She realized it was her ring "You kept it all this time?".

"I did. I knew this day would come for us again"

Felicity got down to the floor to meet him, grabbed his face, and planted a kiss upon his lips. His hands found their way to her hips and pulled her into him. She pulled out of the kiss, gasping for air.

"Of course ill marry you Oliver!"

He slid the ring on her finger, its rightful place.

"Good, now I can make an honest woman out of you before the baby comes"

"Oh, I don't need to married to have a baby with you" she chuckled

"I know, but its something that's important to me"

"I love you Oliver"

"I love you too Mrs. Queen"

He quickly pulled her up and practically ran to the bedroom with her. She jumped into his arms, and started placing kisses all over his face.

"I hope they have your hair" she said with a kiss

"I hope they have your brains" He kissed her back

"they will have the most beautiful eyes" *kiss*

They fell back onto the bed

"As long as they are healthy, I'll be happy" *kiss*

10 months later they welcomed their baby girl.

Charlotte Laurel Queen

Thank you so much for reading! I cant wait for the new season on Arrow! Its so close, yet still too far that my PVR cant set up recordings yet lol.


End file.
